


[合奏/泉レオ]照相机

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 体育祭的故事，关于国王大人迷路的主因。





	[合奏/泉レオ]照相机

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
终于把眼镜送回副会长手上后，濑名泉总算是松了口气。  
他揉了几下因为不习惯而压红的鼻梁，重新拿着自己的单反跑回操场上去。体育祭最后一天的下午他没有比赛，他整个空下来的时段便成了宝贝弟弟的专职摄影师。  
他拍对方中午休息吃便当的样子，拍拿沙包球死命的扔，拿着广播组的话筒卯足劲叫喊，跌倒的模样，傻笑的脸庞全收进他手里小小的相框内，能一直握在掌心里，让他的心觉得特别踏实。  
濑名泉是个总悬着自己一颗心吊在那儿的苦命主，这都要归功于组合里那位特别能惹事的队长。  
但那个人总归是他的王，是濑名泉无论如何都无法违心的存在。  
低头翻看照片的时候他难得发出有生气的满足笑声，后背却在这时候被人狠狠撞了一下，相机都差点摔进土里。  
他不必回头，单靠那略带兴奋和高温的急促呼吸便知道来自月永雷欧，他小小的国王。  
“濑名！”国王晶亮的绿瞳发现了濑名泉手里的相机，圈着他脖颈凑近道：“好像很有趣！我也要拍！也给我拍嘛～”  
“内存满了。”濑名泉头也不抬，任由对方没骨头似地挂在自己身上撒泼，愣是像根木桩戳在地上把这特别能折腾别人的家伙所有的耍赖全承受下来。  
他顿了顿，抬起头挣开橡皮糖似地月永雷欧，看清对方的装扮后却后悔了-  
“你这身是什么东西！”他不自觉地又吼了一嗓子。  
月永雷欧早就习惯组合老妈子神经质的模样，跳到跑道边站稳后随手摆了几个欢呼姿势，身上那套剪裁本就短的拉拉队队服便飘逸起来，在骑士长崩盘的视线下露出紧实的一小截腰腹和苍白的腿根。  
“拉拉队喔！杏说人手不足就让我尝试了呀！”月永雷欧精神奕奕地原地蹦了几圈，手里装着彩球的纸袋便哗啦哗啦的响： “怎么样？很inspiration吧！我觉得现在自己充满了创作世纪名作的活力！”  
“蠢死了这毫无美感的设计！”濑名泉尖锐的批评着，握着镜筒的手心蹭出让他焦躁的湿汗。那女人是傻了吗?让你穿这样的东西……然而后面这句他硬是咽了回去，只是脸上铺满了不悦，纤细的腰背后方彷佛拖着一条长尾巴不耐烦的乱甩。  
“呜……” 月永雷欧发出野生动物一样的低鸣声，似乎不太满意的样子: “濑名只要天气一热就特别的暴躁啊~要不要去教室凉快一下?”  
“不要，” 那头蓬松的灰色鬈发柔顺的垂了下来，在队长面前留下精巧的发旋，泉不再看向雷欧，只是低下头来翻弄那台漆黑发亮的相机: “我还有一堆游君还没拍……”  
“哇哈哈~那就回教室拿新的记忆卡嘛~”月永雷欧自作聪明的提出了建议，他点了几下尖尖的下巴，这是他思考答案或作曲时会有的小动作一面绕着看起来不怎么想搭理自己的骑士，经过那对发红的耳根时顿了顿最后停了下来。  
“然后呢~也再跟我拍几张嘛，作纪念的!” 娇小的身躯往后退了退，那对标志性的虎牙露了出来像是准备助跑。  
“所以我说啊…..你怎么那么锲而不舍很烦的啊-”  
濑名泉再次被扑了个满怀，照相机撞在他心口的位置一阵生疼，但也一发不可收拾的燥热。  
就好像去年秋天他在后台看到重新穿上了舞台服的这家伙，就算那时早已是彻骨的深秋，他心脏的位置也被捂得烫手，一点也不由身体的主人控制。  
濑名泉稳住了重心，刚回头就被背上的月永雷欧啄了一下耳尖。  
“去不去?” Knights的队长咧嘴笑着威胁道，瘦削到肋骨分明的胸膛在对方的体育服上磨蹭着。  
濑名泉已经很久很久，没有被月永雷欧这样撒娇过了。  
或者说，过去的国王不会跟人要求而总是被索取的一方，只有听过他沙哑的大笑，而分开的时间里，就连笑声都听不到了。  
短到遮不住下腹的深蓝色拉拉队服被蹭到了腰际以上，濑名泉感觉到那单薄的胸前坚挺起来的两点，就像猫咪受到触摸时会敏感竖立起来的双耳。  
他似乎天人交战了一回，月永雷欧还不知好歹的抓着他肩膀又往上爬了一段把头探过颈侧，用一双翡翠绿的瞳仁滴碌碌地望着突然不再破口大骂的他。  
濑名泉受不了那好奇的眼神，利落地一甩尾把背上的人掀到地上去，却又在雷欧哇哇大叫的时候揽过他的腰，没有让对方真的摔在跑道上。  
漂亮的模特儿一手抓着挂在脖子上的单眼相机，一手拖着恋人的手臂往校舍走去。  
因为还如火如荼进行着的体育祭，大部分的人流都往比赛场地集中着，只有两个人在汗气和欢呼声蒸腾的气氛里往反方向不断地穿梭。  
月永雷欧刚回的学校，他置身在欢腾的人群里有些发愣，但是带着他走的人是濑名-组合里跟了他最久，也等了他最久的濑名，他突然间就不是那么害怕了。  
隔着有些湿凉的掌心作曲家哼起了歌，他调皮的晃着手臂好让对方因为紧张而更加严实地抓紧了彼此的手心。  
月永雷欧舔着嘴唇笑了，彷佛濑名泉要带他去的地方是人间至乐。  
※  
两个人交往只有短短的三个月，几乎是月永雷欧一回来，濑名泉就把人家按在摄影棚的墙上”办”了。  
其实只是泉积压了将近一整年的不满想讨个解释，但把对方困在摄影棚的墙壁间后，说不到几句话就被不想被念个没完的雷欧一个吻结束了，于是两个人之间就被添上了一层暧昧的关系。  
经过3B的时候月永雷欧挣扎了一下，濑名泉以为对方要逃便脚步不停但别过头来用锐利的蓝眼珠轻扫了一眼。  
“我想拿纸笔!” 月永雷欧解释，在教室门前煞了煞脚。  
“你到底知不知道我们要去干嘛?” 濑名泉不理他，凭着身高优势继续拖着人走。  
“知道啊!干炮嘛……”月永雷欧眼神有些不舍的望着渐渐远离的自己班门，随口回答道。  
泉没想到这家伙答得这么直白还这样坦然，反倒换他脚步踉跄了一下，一张白净的脸被激得面红耳赤，几乎是用摔的把手里的国王扔进A班的位子上。他回身快速地锁上了前后门，窗帘放了快一半才返回到月永雷欧身边，手撑着两张桌子的桌沿，瞪着抱胸坐在他位置上的这个人。  
“知道你还要拿纸笔做什么?” 他换了文雅一些的用词，省得又让这一脸单纯的笨蛋再说出破格的话来。  
“哈!” 没想到国王大人这时狡猾的一笑，他用布满咬伤的手掌侧身把两张桌椅都并到了一起，突然就勾着濑名泉的脖子躺倒到椅子上。濑名泉必须弯着长年练舞下来而柔软的腰杆才能不整个人压在他身上，和这个不按规则来的家伙鼻尖碰鼻尖地靠在一起。  
“濑名不知道吗?” 月永雷欧抬头亲了亲那张好看的脸颊: “做得时候灵感最多啦!不记下来太吃亏了，我会难受~”  
得到了无法反驳理由的濑名泉叹了口气，他感受着国王留在嘴角边的温度，把头压在那瘦薄的胸前一面摘下脖子上的相机，轻轻地搁在了自己桌上。  
月永雷欧单手半抱着靠在身上的骑士，他瞄了一眼对方收拾的整洁的桌肚子，然后又伸手翻着自己拿过来的纸袋最后有些苦恼: “怎么办濑名，没有套子和润滑剂……”  
“那只好让你先射了。” 后者很随意的像是答午餐要吃什么那样回道，接着便重新撑着椅背坐了起来，抵着一只膝盖把躺着的国王双腿分了开。  
“诶?” 月永雷欧在这方面脑回路比较缓慢，等他思绪从宇宙尽头转一圈回来对方已经把拉拉队服遮不到膝盖的短裤给剥了。  
上面的人看着他傻不楞邓的表情突然笑了，刚刚交握之间才捂热的手心便包覆住国王的下身。  
突然受到刺激的月永雷欧没有防备，小腿不安分的踢蹬几下踹倒了桌子下装着彩球的纸袋。  
濑名泉怕他整个人摔到桌底下去便牢牢的按住了雷欧的肩膀，稍微停下搓揉的动作把椅背上的外套盖在那衣着凌乱起来的身体上，对方一接到柔软能抓的东西便紧紧地箍在怀里，埋头掩住呻吟的声音。  
翻倒的袋子里除了金色彩球，再度被月永雷欧忘在一边的曲稿，还有一件深色女式拉拉队队裙。  
然后压在国王身上的骑士长看到的时候便又停下爱抚，精致的五官快绷不住和喜欢的人做爱时的严肃。  
月永雷欧奇怪对方为什么没了下文而从外套里探出头来，长长的发丝在濑名泉的体育服上披散开来： “啊，那是杏和普通科的人借来替换的，她-”  
突然被用力的抓住腰，月永雷欧吃痛的喊了一下就被濑名泉翻了个身，巴掌大的脸颊在木头椅条上磨出有些虐意又撩人的红痕。  
腰部以下被猛地提高时他就泄了，因为他最喜欢的那人把自己修长细腻的手窜进了里头，贴在紧绷的内裤里狠狠套弄。  
上半身被迫压在硬梆梆的学生椅上，后继无力的国王委曲地哼唧几声蜷缩在椅背里。他被坏心眼的恋人抬着臀部放到了膝上，在摩擦的布料间天生敏锐的耳朵听见了铁扣被扣实的喀响。  
月永雷欧感觉到自己身下一凉，只剩下疲软又湿滑的下体抵在某件宽松的绒布上。他咬着沾满那个人气味的外套扭动了下，就一眼对上那件套在身上的格子短裙，原先虚白的脸渐渐地刷上一层透红。  
“濑名……”他别过脸去不忍直视，被濑名泉扣着的大腿根羞耻到发起抖来: “太过分了啊!”  
后穴被塞入一阵湿凉，濑名泉的手指沾着精液在那柔软的部位按了几圈便探进去，一直深达能让月永雷欧快乐疯狂的地方。  
“是吗，但这样才是完美的啊，”那人俯身，温柔地在半开放的教室里罩住了他所景仰的国王大人凌乱的身体，在那满布敏感的耳壳边用好听的歌声轻慰: “我觉得很美。”  
※  
搁在课桌上单眼相机一直是开着的，只是被操弄到意识模糊的月永雷欧没有注意到。  
镜头边闪着红色的小光点，和赤裸国王身上的唯一一件披风有着相同的艳丽。  
赤裸的国王并不缺新衣，那位大人只是少了一个给予他温暖的人，现在回到了那个愿意抱着他的人身边之后。  
尤其是这样快活欢腾的运动的夏季，赤裸的国王却觉得暖和的不得了。  
※  
月永雷欧想跟正在操他的男孩子商量，空白了快一年的偶像生涯让他缺乏锻炼，被推到胸口的拉拉队裙下露出病态的苍白皮肤，小腹和胸前的肌肉薄到贴在骨头上显出硌手的线条。  
平时演唱会唱跳个几个小时还勉强撑得过去，但做爱显然连着精神上消耗的更大，吞吐着对方的硬挺还有身体上的逗弄已经让他出了一身薄汗，他半张脸埋在皱成一团的衣服里被逼出了泪水。  
濑名泉的右手和他十指相扣一边有些粗鲁的拨弄，触摸到他手上的笔茧还有坑坑巴巴的伤痕时彷佛泄愤似地甚至用指甲轻抠。  
背面体位没办法躲只能单方面承受，月永雷欧觉得自己脑袋里的绝世名曲都要被撞糊了。  
“濑，濑名……哈…….轻，轻一点好不好，”国王想抽回自己被挠痛的手，但对方不肯撒手，反而相依地拉着沿着交合的部位抚摸，然后一路向前重新握住了他微微翘起的性器。  
月永雷欧咚的一声缴械投降额头撞在椅面上，继续着被摇晃地断断续续的嗓音: “呜嗯……凛月他们又找，找不到人的话……会被骂……”  
“唯一一个会骂你的人就在这边，”濑名泉舔了舔对方背脊一对漂亮的蝴蝶骨，却不着痕迹地放缓了腰上的动作: “有什么好怕的，雷欧君。”  
剧烈起伏的胸口稍微找回了呼吸的节奏，月永雷欧听着那沙哑的语调在脑袋里嗡嗡作响，听着对方叫自己的名字突然觉得不太对劲。  
“你还喜欢我吗?”  
果然，在他努力掰着头，想看一眼对方那张被情欲写满而诱人的脸时，耳边却是那个人颤抖道令人心涩的质问。  
他看见自己的骑士伸出一只手，在他挣扎的肩头边想要触碰，却又堪堪缩了回去。  
月永雷欧发现，一向骄傲自负的濑名是在害怕，因为他而变成一个患得患失的胆小鬼，在他没有告知的逃开和归来之间，没有一点准备的完美主义者丧失了面对变故的自信。  
月永雷欧看着那头汗湿得贴在额头上的低垂浏海愧疚起来，他奋力的撑起酸麻到快没有知觉的腰，就着交合的姿势，喘着粗气攀附着椅背帮自已转过身来。  
濑名泉差点被他夹射了，手撑在桌沿，红晕和喘息下一对格外深邃的海蓝色眼珠危险地瞪着不安分的家伙。月永雷欧却朝男孩递出一双手，勾住骑士的脖颈把彼此拉入更沉的地方。  
“濑名，帮我照相。”  
濑名泉不解，这家伙彷佛和他一样变成了一个特别小心眼又执着的人，他现在只要动一下，月永雷欧夹在他腰上半悬着没有支点的双脚就会疼而舒麻得抽搐，但赤裸的国王还是轻挠着他的背，像是安抚一样地在他耳畔笑着说:  
“这样濑名就可以把我永远留下来了，关禁在小小的相框里哪儿都不去，濑名是不是就不会慌张害怕了?是不是就不会哭了?”  
散乱在橙橘发丝下的绿色眼瞳还有迷茫的湿气，但月永雷欧抬起手，小心地碰着骑士滚烫的皮肤擦掉对方脸颊上的痕迹。  
濑名泉宠自己国王，那是霸道而自以为是的宠，他执抝的留在原地，把自己的规则和温柔一再打破，因为他想为了保护国王而把自己磨得越发神经质的锋利。  
月永雷欧的宠，则是没有节制的宠，他可以为了不能想象出宇宙的固执骑士，收拢自己张狂的战旗，把自己囚禁在地面上仅仅是仰望天空里的群星。  
没有人再可以找出解决他们矛盾的方法，只能用这种蠢极了的付出来填补他们之间的差距。  
就连性爱的高潮迭起，都让他们弥补得那么着急，幸好这不是毕业前的最后一次赛跑，也不是仅有的一张毕业照，他们未来还有很多次可以一点点的拼凑和学习。  
濑名泉抽插了几下后彻底从月永雷欧的身体深处出来，月永雷欧起先还不高兴，不过濑名泉用修长的指节把两个人的性器贴在了一起轻轻拨弄，他便能空出另一只手来好好的抚摸国王大人。  
细腻的，诚恳的触摸着那张撒娇又对他如此宠溺的脸和上头的表情。  
月永雷欧被他硬生生地摸到一下子泄了第二次，痉挛的小腹上一片滚烫的黏腻，他恍惚之间抓住了快门一闪即逝的顿音，便半瞇着像猫一样慵懒的眼神盯向了对准他的镜头-  
濑名泉隔着相机的展示框看着月永雷欧-抱着他的体育外套浅浅地抽气，不晒日光的身体上沾染着带着他占有欲的泥泞，零散的衣物和拉拉队裙上有深浅不一的潮湿痕迹。  
镜框里的月永雷欧朝他疲惫但又餍足的笑，尖尖的虎牙像是直接地捅穿了他的心窝。即使不按下快门，他也能永远保留着心尖上时间划的这一下-  
被禁足在巴掌大的相机镜框里，他在他身上的视线，还有不可预料的天才国王。  
※  
对于弓道部没能拿下接力赛跑的胜利，朱樱司还是不怎么开心的，自拿回了姊姊大人给自己做的点心之后就闷闷不乐地嚼着饼干，一面拿着扫把清理场地，反正濑名前辈和消失的leader一样也不见了踪影，至少让自己能心安理得地摄取一点糖分好消气。  
竹帚的尾端突然被一个冒失的家伙踩住了，差点跌了一跤的司抬头就看见换上道服的月永雷欧插着腰大笑出声:  
“那个谁抱歉了啊哈哈哈!我又迷路所以迟到了!”  
“leader!” 朱樱司不由得失了礼貌的大吼，他像看见糖果卖光的孩子那样用扫把拼命地敲着跑地道面抗议道: “社团对抗赛都结束了!身为社团还有组合前辈的你什么时候能拿出点样子来!”  
“嘛嘛!我这不是道歉了吗哈哈!” 月永雷欧理了理套在道服外那件明显不合他身材的运动外套，接着拿出挂在胸前的相机。  
“那是濑名前辈的相机吗?leader!”朱樱司瞪着一双圆圆的眼睛注视着对准自己的镜头，不自主的站直了腰板: “你会用吗?要是摔坏的话濑名前辈铁定会发火的!”  
“哈哈!”月永雷欧笑得很不置可否。  
里面的记忆卡早被那坏心眼的人收走了，没有什么好担心的吧?  
他卷了一下濑名泉外套的袖口，好让自己能顺畅地按下快门: “我要照了喔~”  
他看着待在小窗口内显得很紧张又稚嫩，却足以用无谓的勇敢承担未来的末子，自己在镜头闪烁前先笑了出来，虽然因为身体难以启齿的钝痛让他没法蹲下，只能别扭的放低手腕。  
他的青春不过如同照相机里所记录的，既是转瞬即逝却又留有永恒-  
“Say chese~”

全文完


End file.
